Shchedryk
by dolorussven
Summary: Hanya ada ia, Ren, dan Futaba yang diam-diam mendengar tanpa memahami. —Akechi/Ren • AU, established relationship.


shchedryk.

 **disclaimer:** persona 5 (c) atlus.

 **warning:** ooc. au. established relationship.

 **sinopsis:** hanya ada ia, ren, dan futaba yang diam-diam mendengar tanpa memahami.

 **note:** ditulis karena saya tau saya gabakal bisa ngapa-ngapain pas natal (orang mah biasanya telat ngucapin ini kecepetan ngucapin)

 **note2:** au: futaba ama akechi komplotan buat ngekspos shido, tanpa metaverse.

 **note3:** ini sebenernya cuma (usaha buat) nyoba-nyoba nulis mereka (practice ). maaf kalo akhiranny terasa tiba2; saya ga berniat nulis sepanjang ini

.

* * *

.

Akechi sedang (tanpa alasan) membolak-balikkan majalah keluaran bulan lalu di pangkuannya saat Sae _-san_ menghampirinya dengan berkas kasus yang baru saja dilimpahkan padanya. Wanita itu tersenyum tipis ketika rekannya dengan cepat menutup majalah yang mencuri perhatiannya—edisi _spesial halloween_ tertulis di sampulnya, dua orang model (kemungkinan berperan sebagai sepasang kekasih) bergandengan tangan menelusuri hutan gelap _(mungkin)_ , ekspresi ketakutan yang dibuat-buat—dengan pakaian model kekinian yang nampak nyaman dengan dominasi warna hitam dan oranye, untuk mempromosikan produk baru merk yang bersangkutan.

"Lama menunggu?" ia bertanya, mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Akechi yang menggeleng, senyum lebar dan karismatik. Berkas yang dibawa Sae segera dioper pada Akechi yang langsung mengecek kelengkapannya.

"Ah, tidak juga." _lengkap._ Ia mencuri pandang pada jam dinding di atas meja resepsionis—tidak ingin seniornya berasumsi kalau ia merasa kunjungannya kemari adalah kegiatan yang membuang waktu berharganya. "Aku benar-benar tidak ingin ketinggalan kereta—aku ada janji dengan seseorang di Yongen, sore nanti."

Ia seharusnya sudah tiba di Leblanc saat ini.

"Informanmu?" wajah wanita itu mengeras, senyum hangatnya pudar. "Apa ini terkait dengan kasus—"

"Bukan, bukan! Aku juga punya kehidupan lain di luar investigasi ini, Sae _-san_." Akechi terkekeh, ia lantas mengeratkan sarung tangannya, dari dalam sakunya ia mengambil ponselnya (dua pesan; Ren—ia sudah di Leblanc, dan, "kabari aku kalau kau sudah dekat, aku akan buatkan favoritmu."), lalu berdiri, berkas di aktentas yang ia pegang dengan erat. "Aku ada janji dengan temanku."

Ekspresi Sae terkejut—matanya melebar sedikit, senyumnya terlihat berat karena paksaan, seolah ia ingin bertanya, _"Kau sungguh punya teman?"_ —"O-oh, maaf telah menahanmu, kalau begitu, Akechi. Pergilah. Kabari aku kalau kau mendapatkan informasi atas rumor yang kemungkinan berhubungan dengan kasusnya."

Tanpa diminta pun, ia pergi.

.

* * *

.

"Ah, selamat datang."

Sojiro Sakura menyambut kedatangannya; tidak sedikitpun berusaha untuk nampak ramah pada calon pelanggannya. Pria itu nampak siap untuk pergi meninggalkan kafenya di tangan Ren, yang mengelap gelas kopi di belakang kounter—ia nampak berada dalam habitat naturalnya. "Aku pergi—hei, jangan tutup terlalu larut; kau masih ada sekolah besok."

 _Pergi sana_ —tapi ia berusaha untuk sopan (imej buruk di mata orang tua yang mengasuh Ren di Tokyo bukanlah sesuatu yang ia inginkan), "Jangan khawatir, Sakura _-san_ ; aku akan pastikan Ren _-kun_ tidak bekerja terlalu keras untuk Leblanc."

"Hati-hati di jalan, Sojiro _-san_." Ren tersenyum, melambaikan tangan pada Sojiro yang melangkah mendekati ambang pintu—disaat yang bersamaan ia meletakkan satu cangkir kopi hangat di atas kounter, aromanya menghipnotis Akechi untuk lekas duduk dan menyesap sajian untuknya. "Soal itu, jangan khawatir! Akechi _-kun_ tentunya akan memastikan aku tidak tidur terlalu malam— _kecuali kalau ia mau—_ "

"Oke, cukup sampai disitu, nak." Ia merasa tatapan jahil Ren menciptakan lubang yang menembus rasionalnya yang berusaha untuk menjaga imej, membuat wajahnya lebih merah dari ceri saat ia akhirnya duduk, Ren di hadapannya tersenyum arogan—"Aku tidak mengerti kalian berdua."

Ia pergi, pintunya berdering lirih menyisakan mereka berdua dalam kehangatan suasana kafe dan aroma kopi yang mendekap mereka. Televisi di ujung ruangan menyiarkan ulang wawancara yang dilakukan beberapa waktu silam terhadap politisi yang sedang naik daun— _Shido Masayoshi_ —yang membuat Akechi dalam diam mengutuk dirinya, yang terlambat mengekspos kebusukan pria itu.

(Saat semua hal yang ia perlukan sudah terkumpul dan tak ada yang dapat menghentikan atau bahkan menyanggah seluruh kebusukan pria itu, ia—dan Futaba Sakura _-chan_ —akan menghancurkan pria itu. Pria yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya, dan ibunya. Pria yang sempat merusak hidup Futaba dengan membungkam ibunya.)

Ren memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya. "Kau melamun?" katanya—lebih seperti pertanyaan: _"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"_ —saat itu juga ia menoleh pada televisi, yang membuat senyum pada wajahnya berubah menjadi kerutan heran. "Hmm…."

"Maaf, aku hanya terlalu fokus pada televisi—Shido _-san_ ini orang yang menarik, bukankah menurutmu begitu?" _menarik untuk dihancurkan._ Senyumannya (paling mematikan) diarahkan pada Ren yang masih berkutat dalam pikirannya; ia menyesap kopinya."Usianya terbilang muda, namun popularitasnya sudah melampaui politisi lain—apakah menurutmu ini adalah pertanda untuk era baru? Kurasa kita membutuhkan orang sepertinya dalam kabinet; mungkin dengan begini ia bisa menyetir perkembangan Jepang ke arah yang baik."

Suara Shido mengisi ruang kosong diantara mereka berdua—Ren kemudian menunduk, ia mengacak rambutnya. "Mungkin." balasnya, singkat—oh, tidak tertarik? Tidak biasanya. Ren akan dengan senang hati melahap apapun itu topik yang Akechi (dan kebanyakan orang yang mendekatinya) mulai—ia bukan orang yang biasa memulai percakapan, tapi ia suka mengikuti arusnya.

"Ada yang mengusikmu?"

"Tidak." Ia membuang pandangannya—sesuatu mengusiknya. "Kau ingin lagi?" pemuda itu berbalik, menyembunyikan wajahnya—dan segalanya—dari mata Akechi yang mengintai, kini lebih sigap pada perubahan kecil yang terjadi pada Ren. "Ah, tapi—apa kau sudah makan?"

"Belum." Sesuatu yang mengusik Ren menular dan kini membuat Akechi merasa terusik hingga ia lupa untuk berbohong dan membiarkan kebenarannya terselip. Ia tidak akan bisa berbincang dengan tenang apabila ia tidak mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan Ren dalam momen singkat itu—ia ingin mengetahui semua yang ada dalam kepala Ren. _Sesuatu_ itu mengorek insting keingintahuannya. "Ah, tapi tidak perlu; aku tidak lapar."

Ren—berusaha untuk tersenyum walaupun pikirannya berkutat pada topik lain, segera kembali pada posisinya, di depan Akechi, berkacak pinggang. "Kalau kau tidak makan kau bisa sakit." Alisnya bertaut, tidak menyetujui gaya hidup Akechi yang terkadang melewatkan makan malamnya—terlalu fokus pada pekerjaannya (menghancurkan Shido adalah pekerjaan utama; sisanya (termaksud bermain detektif) hanyalah pekerjaan sambilan) hingga ia lupa mengurus dirinya sendiri.

"Apa Ren _-kun_ akan mengurusiku seandainya aku jatuh sakit?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Ren menyeringai. "Mungkin."

Kemudian Morgana melompat turun dari lantai tangga lantai dua kafe, kaki-kakinya yang kecil menciptakan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar kalau bukan karena kucing itu selalu mengeong tiap kali memasuki ruangan. Ia berlari, menaiki kursi pada kounter sebelum melompat dan berjinjit menuju Ren, yang merentangkan tangannya untuk menggendong kucing manja itu turun—kemana ia seharusnya berada.

"Heh—Morgana mungkin merindukanmu."—kucing itu mengeong semakin keras, membuat tangannya gelisah dan mengambil objek pertama yang bisa mengalihkan perasaan jengkelnya mendengar raungan kucing pencari perhatian itu. Aktentasnya ia buka untuk mengeluarkan data yang Futaba berikan padanya; sebuah kumpulan nama orang-orang yang pernah terlibat dalam jaring Shido—dimanfaatkan, atau memanfaatkan.

Untuk menenggelamkan kapal ini Akechi harus membuat lubang—satu pengakuan, berdatangan mengalir dan menumpuk terus-menerus, dengan bukti yang tak dapat dielakkan, maka Shido akan dipaksa untuk menyerahkan kemudi pada orang lain.

"Kau ingin kerja?" Ren bertanya, suaranya ada semata-mata untuk membuat Akechi tersadar dari rentetan pikirannya yang melintas tanpa ada batasan. Kucing itu mengeong, Ren menantikan jawaban darinya: "Ya, kurasa aku akan bekerja disini; apakah aku mengganggu?"

"Tidak ada pelanggan yang kemari—kalaupun ada, bisakah kau meminta mereka untuk tunggu? Aku ingin memberi makan Morgana." Kucing yang disebut itu diangkat dan segera dibawa ke lantai dua tanpa menunggu balasan dari Akechi, yang matanya sebentar terpaku pada punggung Ren yang berlalu, lalu beralih pada televisi.

" _Desember telah tiba dan natal semakin dekat!"_ suara iklan _reality show_ (entah apa judulnya) dari televisi terdengar; pembawa acara dan seorang pria berpakaian kasual diberikan mic untuk berbicara, _"Apakah kau sudah memiliki kejutan untuk kekasihmu? Hadiah mungkin; tiket jalan-jalan ke pulau eksotis untuk akhir tahun kalian bersama?"_

" _Ah, belum—kurasa aku akan memberikannya boneka—"_

" _Tidak maukah kau memberikan yang spesial untuknya?!"_ Buu, sorakan dari penonton fiktif terdengar.

Huh.

"Natal, ya…?"

' _Lebih cepat lebih baik, Goro. Aku tidak ingin melihat sampah busuk sepertinya berlagak seperti permata berharga!'_ suara Futaba menggema di kepalanya—tangannya mengerat pada berkas di tangannya, mengingat pahit hidupnya saat ia kecil—kematian ibunya (bunuh diri karena patah hati; hatinya tenggelam—mungkin ia sudah mati terombang-ambing di lautan kesedihan jauh sebelum simpul itu mencekik lehernya), dirinya yang suatu hal tabu—sesuatu yang tak seharusnya ada, sebuah buah kesalahan dari keputusan dua orang dewasa yang menanam benih pada satu malam yang salah, salah, salah, salah, kotor dan hina dan sampah _haram_ —

Tangannya gemetar.

Ia tersentak saat seseorang menyentuhnya— _Ren._

Ia segera berdiri, melangkah mundur dan mendorong kursi tinggi itu terjatuh—tak ingin spasi antara dirinya dan Ren _menghilang_ ; paranoia dan kedengkiannya belum sepenuhnya disamarkan di balik topeng polos dan ceria.

Pemuda itu menatapnya heran saat menyadari deru napasnya yang memburu. "Maaf." ia bergumam, menyadari kesalahannya yang menyentuh Akechi, _kekasihnya sendiri_. "Aku ingin memberitahumu kalau aku ingin pergi membeli _ciao_ sebentar—tapi kau tak membalas."

Akechi mengatur napasnya—ingat untuk _tidak meratapi susu yang telah basi_ —lalu (kebiasaan, ketika ia tidak nyaman dan membutuhkan pegangan pada pikirannya sendiri yang ingin mengkhianati kewarasannya) ia mengeratkan sarung tangannya. "A-ah, aku hanya… memikirkan sesuatu. Maaf membuatmu terkejut seperti itu."

"Goro… kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?"

"Y-ya?" ia tertawa (palsu, palsu— _tolong sadari_ ), kembali mengambil kursi yang tanpa sengaja ia dorong jatuh dan segera duduk pada tempatnya semula. "Apa yang membuatmu bertanya demikian?"

Ren tak segera menjawab, tapi pandangannya yang lurus ke lantai membuat Akechi mencurigai sesuatu. "Tidak apa. Wajahmu sedikit pucat. Itu saja. Saat aku kembali aku akan buatkan kare."

"Maaf merepotkanmu." Pemuda itu membalas dengan tersenyum, memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya dan segera berjalan melewati pintu ketika Morgana mengeong keras dan mengambil posisi di samping Akechi— _oh, luar biasa._

Ia sedang memerhatikan nama-nama yang ada dalam daftar itu ketika ponselnya berdering, membuatnya tersadar pada televisi yang masih menyala dan kembali pada segmen wawancara dengan Shido—mati, mati, mati—dan Futaba, tanpa perlu ia setujui, meretas masuk dan menghubungkan mereka. "Kau benar-benar menakutkan tadi."

"Asumsiku kau memasang kamera di belakang kounter?" ia segera berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan ke belakang kounter, memperhatikan spasi yang ada pada tiap-tiap guci kaca tempat penyimpanan biji kopi yang dipajang. "Dimana kau meletakkannya, Futaba?"

"Kau pikir aku memasang kamera untuk mengintaimu?! Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau Sojiro baik-baik saja, tahu! Hei, hei—jangan kau rusak! Aku butuh dua minggu untuk membuatnya—aaah! Goro! Grrrr—"

"Aku yakin kau memiliki dua minggu untuk membuat ini lagi, kalau begitu." Untuk orang yang sehari-hari tinggal di dalam kamarnya, Futaba pasti memiliki banyak waktu. Ia tersenyum (walau tahu kini Futaba tak dapat melihatnya, kecuali kalau ada _kamera lain_ pada tanaman itu). "Nah, sekarang. Jelaskan."

"Lihat saja daftar namanya! Aku tidak mau membantu seorang _bully_ sepertimu!"

Sambungannya terputus.

"Aku tahu kau masih mendengar, Futaba." Morgana mengeong dengan keras dan Akechi memijit keningnya. "Kau membutuhkanku untuk balas dendam, aku juga membutuhkanmu untuk menghancurkan Shido. Kau yang memintaku untuk kemari, aku mengharapkan setidaknya sebuah penjelasan."

Ponselnya berdering dengan nada yang spesial: _Ren itu pacarmu, kan?_

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

 _Ya atau tidak._

 _Menyebalkan,_ Akechi mencibir dalam hati, lalu dari mulutnya, dengan setengah hati ia menjawab: "Ya."

Ia kembali pada posisi duduknya semula, menyesap kopi buatan Ren yang sudah semakin dingin—saat yang bersamaan pintu kafe terbuka (kebetulan atau keberuntungan), Ren menopang tubuhnya dengan bahu yang mendorong pintu terbuka. _Kau akan menyukai apa yang tertulis pada daftar nama itu_ —"Antriannya panjang sekali jadi aku—" dan Morgana mengeong pada kakinya dengan kepala yang terdongak untuk melihat tuannya, membuat Akechi merasa sakit kepala.

"Selamat datang kembali, Ren _-kun_."

Ponselnya berkelip—satu lagi pesan dari Futaba: _Ingat! Pikirkan tentang hal-hal yang menyenangkan! Jangan sampai Ren mengetahui plot kita karena KAU tidak bisa menahan emosimu!_

Sesuatu pada wajahnya, kah?

Mata pemuda itu mengintip cangkir kopi milik Akechi. "Mau kubuatkan lagi?"

"Kalau tidak merepotkan, maka tentu." Ren bertelut untuk mengusap kepala Morgana dan memberinya cemilan. Akechi kembali pada daftar itu, melihat tidak ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya; hanya nama, nama, dan—

Futaba, jenius dengan jiwa kekanak-kanakan yang tak malu diunjukkan, mengiriminya pesan tak lama kemudian: _Untuk seseorang yang selalu memalsukan senyum kemanapun kau melangkah, kau tidak mahir menyembunyikan keterkejutanmu._

.

* * *

.

"Seperti apa kehidupanmu sebelum pindah ke Tokyo?"

Ren mengusap tengkuknya saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Akechi—piring kotor yang mereka gunakan untuk menyantap kare diambil oleh Ren saat pemuda itu menjawab, "Tidak menarik." Ia membawa piringnya ke belakang untuk dicuci saat Akechi mendengar Ren melanjutkan, "Ayah dan ibuku jarang di rumah; aku tidak punya banyak teman juga—jadi aku terbiasa sendiri."

Akechi mengingat berkas yang dikirim Futaba tak lama setelah penemuannya— _Kejutan_ , katanya: penganiayaan. Perlu (wajib) menjalani masa hukumannya di Tokyo atau ia akan dikirim ke penjara untuk menjalani rehabilitasi—yang membuat Akechi menginspeksi Ren dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, _'ia seorang kriminal?'_

(Tapi mengingat namanya ada pada daftar orang-orang yang pernah terlibat Shido—mungkin laporan ini palsu dan Ren adalah orang yang dicurangi oleh sistem hukum yang dijalankan oleh orang-orang dewasa yang korup—berada di tempat yang salah pada waktu yang kurang tepat.)

Terlebih mengingat tingkahnya saat mendengar wawancara Shido….

"Sulit dipercaya seseorang sepertimu tidak memiliki seorangpun yang dapat disebut teman dari tempatmu berasal."

"Ah, aku punya teman—hanya saja, mereka sibuk pada kegiatan mereka sendiri." Ren tertawa, buru-buru kembali pada kursi kosong di sisi Akechi tak lama setelah ia selesai mencuci. "Dibanding di sana, aku lebih menyukai di sini, sebenarnya—walau tak kelihatan, Sojiro _-san_ telah memberikanku perhatian yang lebih dibanding mereka."

"Hmm," ia tidak merasa Ren akan menceritakan apapun lagi—kehidupan rumahnya bukanlah suatu hal yang menyenangkan, tapi bukan itu yang ia ingin ketahui—tidak adakah pertanyaan lain yang mungkin dapat memberikan sedikit petunjuk tentang apa yang terjadi (siapa), yang membuat Ren terpaksa pindah ke Tokyo?—laporannya menuliskan _penganiayaan_ tapi bahkan Akechi mencium omong kosongnya tanpa perlu mempertimbangkan apa yang tertulis di sana. "Boleh aku bertanya? Apa itukah sebabnya Ren _-kun_ pindah kemari?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Ren membatu, wajahnya sedikit pucat kala ia menjawab: _"Mungkin."_

Ia tertawa mendengar keragu-raguannya. "Apa maksudmu, _'mungkin'_?" tangannya diletakkan rata di atas kounter dengan tubuh yang terarah pada Ren di sebelahnya. "Apa ada alasan lain yang membuatmu pindah ke Tokyo? Pekerjaan orang tuamu yang tidak memungkinkanmu tinggal bersama mereka dan _terpaksa_ dipindahkan sementara ke Tokyo?—atau… sesuatu yang lain?"

Ponselnya—di atas kounter—menyala dengan notifikasi pesan dari Futaba. Telapak tangannya dengan cepat menutupi layarnya tanpa ia baca sembari melemparkan senyum pada Ren yang mulutnya terkatup. "…kau tahu, ya?"

 _Oh?_

Ekspresinya tak terbaca kala ia melanjutkan, "Siapa yang memberitahumu?" nada bicaranya menyelidik—Akechi tetap tersenyum meski diintai dengan tatapan tajam dari pemuda di sebelahnya, menginginkan jawaban darinya.

Sangat defensif pada topiknya; Ren tidak menyukai apa yang terjadi. Akechi tidak menyalahkannya. "Tahu apa?" balasnya, semanis mungkin untuk mencegah kebenaran yang ia ketahui meluap dari pembawaannya. "Aku hanya ingin tahu tentang kehidupanmu sebelum kita bertemu—"

Jangan mengingat arus keramaian yang menyeretnya ke peron yang salah ketika dirinya sudah sangat terlambat untuk menghadiri wawancara, membawanya tepat pada Ren yang mengamati papan penunjuk dengan bingung—di balik kebingungan itu namun ada sedikit kekaguman kanak-kanak yang bergelimang; hanyut pada suasana ramai yang melingkupinya.

"—karena aku penasaran; Ren _-kun_ terlihat seperti bukan tipikal orang yang suka pada keramaian, tetapi mengapa memutuskan pindah ke kota dan meninggalkan _segalanya_?"

Seperti takdir ingin mempertemukan mereka, pada hari itu—retribusi dari takdir yang sama yang menjebloskannya dalam kehidupan ini (terlambat, terlalu terlambat; Akechi meratapinya dalam hati—ia tidak bisa mundur, atau keluar ketika matanya bertemu dengan Ren. Ia mengingat 13 tahun hidupnya melintas sekilas—mengingat mimpi buruk yang menghantuinya; kaki ibunya tak sampai menyentuh buaian tempatnya berbaring—tangannya meraih untuk mendapatkan, namun yang ada dalam kepalannya adalah benih-benih kehancuran.)

Ren menghela napas, panjang. Berat. Suaranya lirih ketika ia bilang, "Aku melakukan _sesuatu._ "

Morgana mengeong simpatik, tapi untuk pertama kalinya, Ren tak meraih kucing itu untuk menyiraminya dengan perhatian yang diinginkan. "Maaf—aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikannya darimu, tapi… tidak ada cara yang pantas untuk mengangkat topiknya." Ia membuang pandangannya. "Inikah sebabnya kau ingin menemuiku hari ini?"

Akechi menggeleng. "Ahaha, tenang, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun itu yang ada dalam pikiranmu, apalagi hanya karena hal sepele seperti itu." _teruslah bermimpi—aku tidak memiliki niatan untuk melepaskanmu, Ren_. "Lagipula… adakah salahnya ingin menemui… kekasihku?" wajahnya sedikit memanas, tidak terbiasa dengan kasih sayang yang diunjuk terang-terangan—memanggil Ren dengan panggilan itu terasa sangat intim dan ia tidak terbiasa (dengan apapun itu yang berusaha menembus mekanisme pertahanannya, dari luar ataupun dalam). "Tapi, kalau begitu… apakah bisikan anak-anak Shujin tentangmu itu benar?"

"Itu hanya rumor." Balasannya terlalu cepat—seperti ia tidak ingin memberikan imej buruk dirinya pada Akechi, yang sekejap mempercayainya tanpa sedikitpun keraguan. Ren tertawa kecil, walau alisnya bertaut dalam upaya untuk mengingat apa saja bisikan yang biasa mengiringi tiap langkahnya, di stasiun, atau di koridor sekolah. "Aku tidak pernah membawa pisau ke sekolah, aku tidak pernah membunuh orang, meminum alkohol pun—"

"Sudah kuduga." Orang-orang idiot yang menyebarkan rumor kosong seperti itu. _Sampah._ "Ren _-kun_ tidak terlihat seperti orang yang mampu melakukan itu—tapi _jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya_ , kan?" ia melihat Ren menggeleng, matanya kemudian terfokus pada Akechi.

(Ponselnya berkedip cepat, pesan dari Futaba yang sekali lagi ia abaikan.)

"Aku jadi penasaran hal apa yang terjadi hingga membuatmu dipindahkan kemari." Akechi menyilangkan kakinya, wajahnya beristirahat pada telapak tangan yang bertumpu pada permukaan kounter. "Kalau aku tidak mengganggu, aku ingin mengetahuinya."

Ren melirik jam dinding, lalu televisi—sebelum matanya beralih pada pintu kafe. "Sudah larut. Aku ingin menutup kafe." Katanya—bualan untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan yang tidak ia inginkan. "Kau juga seharusnya pulang, jangan sampai tertinggal kereta terakhir."

Otaknya berpikir dengan keras; metode seperti apa yang akan menjamin dirinya terus tinggal di sini, bersama Ren. Ia tidak ingin pulang. Masih ingin menggali cerita dari Ren, dan terus ingin bersama Ren. "Ah, benar juga." ia membalas, bergerak perlahan untuk membenahi dirinya. Ia merasakan tatapan Ren menginspeksinya ketika akhirnya ia berdiri, tas dijinjing dengan formal. Pemuda itu turut berdiri untuk mengantarnya ke stasiun, seperti orang yang mengkhawatirkan nasib gadis belia yang jelas pulang terlalu larut—seperti biasa.

Perhatian sekali.

Tetapi ia mengangkat tangannya. "Ren _-kun_ bisa tinggal; aku tidak ingin merepotkan. Apalagi kafenya belum dibersihkan malam ini." ia tersenyum, sebentar melihat layar ponsel untuk mengetahui jam; sebentar lagi kereta akan meninggalkan stasiun. "Aku pamit. Selamat malam."

"Ha-hati-hati di jalan." Sahutnya, suaranya sedikit gemetar— _mengkhawatirkanku?_

Akechi dapat merasakan tatapan Ren terpaku pada punggungnya bahkan ketika ia melangkah menjauh dari Leblanc. Ketika denting lonceng pintu itu kembali terdengar, Akechi memperlambat langkahnya—bukan lagi seperti orang tergesa yang takut ketinggalkan kereta, malah ia mengulur waktu agar ketinggalkan kereta. Ia membuka ponselnya, menghentikan langkahnya untuk membaca pesan dari Futaba.

Seolah menyusul kepulangannya, Futaba mengiriminya pesan lagi, _"Kau tidak benar-benar berniat untuk pulang, kan?"_

 _Cerdas._ Sebagai orang yang tak pernah bersosialisasi dan menggunakan otaknya untuk kepentingan yang produktif bagi masyarakat, Futaba memiliki pola pikir yang cemerlang. Bila Akechi turut serta menutup diri selama beberapa tahun layaknya Futaba, mungkin ia akan menjadi sesuatu yang lebih dari apa yang merupakan dirinya sekarang. Tapi ia hanya bisa berharap.

"Tepat sekali." ia balas—suaranya terbawa menghilang pada larutnya malam. Ponselnya tidak berdering sebagai tanda panggilan masuk; pesan balasan yang diketik sebelum jawaban disuarakan dari Akechi, berkata: _"Rasanya seperti sekali dayung, dua-tiga pulau terlampaui ya."_

Ia tidak begitu paham, tapi— _"Kau, ingin tidur di Leblanc, bersama Ren."_

 _Ah._ Jadi itu maksudnya. Walau ia tidak memiliki niatan untuk bermalam di Leblanc—

" _Oh oh, maaf, harusnya aku menggunakan kalimat yang lebih pantas."_ Ia dapat (seolah-olah) mendengar Futaba berdehem, disertai seringai usil dan kacamata tebal yang mengabuti mata yang berkilat penuh niatan jahil. _"Kau ingin meniduri Ren di Leblanc."_

Sontak tangannya menampar pipinya sendiri, lalu menutupi bibirnya yang melekuk ingin tersenyum—otaknya sekejap berpikir, "Itu bukan ide buruk!" (itu ide buruk.) "Kotornya, Futaba." Ia berdehem. Wajahnya masih bersemu merah. Suaranya sedikit berbisik (jauh lebih berbisik), "Awalnya aku berpikir untuk bermalam di Leblanc hanya untuk menggali lebih dalam soal kasusnya—tapi kau memberiku ide yang jauh lebih menyenangkan."

Tak lama ponselnya berdering. Ia (keras kepala) tak menjawab, hanya dengan tatapan kosong memerhatikan layar ponsel yang menunjukkan jam—tepat berlalunya kereta terakhir yang bisa membawanya pulang. Ponselnya bergetar—"Maafmaafmaafmaafmaafmaafmaafmaafmaangkatteleponnya!—" tapi ia mengantonginya; tak peduli pada upaya sambungan yang semakin ngotot ingin diperhatikan.

Ia kembali melangkah menuju Leblanc, senyumnya ia lekukkan dengan muram—layaknya orang yang membawa berita buruk pada pintu rumah siapapun yang ia datangi. Saat ia tiba, Ren berada di luar, sedang membalikkan papan penanda menjadi TUTUP ketika ia melihat Akechi datang mendekat. Pemuda itu menghela napas, tapi memiliki seringai pada wajahnya.

"Terlambat?" ia bertanya—mengetahui segera.

"Maafkan keteledoranku, tapi sepertinya aku meninggalkan ponselku." Terangnya, ponsel pada sakunya menjadi berat ditambah dengan kebohongannya.

"Kau seharusnya tak perlu kemari lagi, kau tahu—aku bisa menyimpannya sampai kau kembali." Ren melemparkannya senyum ramah, ia memberikan Akechi jalan untuk masuk ke kafe terlebih dahulu, ia segera menghampiri kounter dan mengambil ponselnya dari saku, berpura-pura mengambilnya dari atas kounter.

"Maaf, aku benar-benar membutuhkan ini untuk besok—aku harus bertemu dengan Sae _-san_ untuk membicarakan sesuatu, tapi sampai detik ini ia belum memberitahuku apapun terkait pertemuan besok." Jelasnya (bohong), "Tapi aku sedikit menyesali keputusan ini… aku jadi tertinggal kereta, dan kemungkinan tidak ada lagi taksi yang beroperasi selarut ini."

Ren mengangkat bahunya. "Kau bisa bermalam di sini." Pemuda itu melangkah melewatinya, dengan Morgana mengekor di belakangnya.

"Oh, sungguh?" _sempurna._

"Apa salahnya? Kau pacarku, lagipula. Sojiro _-san_ tak akan marah kalau kau bermalam di sini."

Dengan demikian, Akechi meletakkan bebannya dan kembali pada Ren.

.

* * *

.

Tangannya terasa _gatal_ ingin merapikan gudang yang Ren sebut sebagai kamarnya. Seluruh sarafnya terbakar dengan keinginan yang amat sangat untuk membenahi seluruh ruangan ini. Ia menyembunyikan matanya yang berkedut jengkel dengan senyum ramah, tak ingin dicap tak sopan ketika Ren berbalik dan menunjuk sofa kotor yang menempel pada dinding. "Kau bisa tidur di situ." Ucapnya—lalu ia menunjuk kasur di sisi lain ruangan. "Atau bersamaku. Terserah."

(Ia tersenyum; tawarannya manis tak menyembunyikan implikasi dibaliknya.)

"Aku ambil sofa; terima kasih atas tawarannya, Ren _-kun_ , tapi aku sudah diberikan tempat untuk bermalam… rasanya sangat tidak sopan kalau menginginkan lebih dari ini." ia berusaha untuk tersenyum—sofa yang terlihat sangat usang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri; ia akan membaringkan tubuhnya di _situ_? "Apakah aku mengganggu kalau aku mengerjakan laporanku di sini?"

Ren menguap, ia duduk di sisi ranjangnya saat membalas, "Kau tidak tidur?"

"Hanya ingin mengerjakan sesuatu, sebentar—aku akan tidur sesegera mungkin usai laporannya selesai."

"Hmm…." gumamnya, ia kembali berdiri dan mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Akechi, yang sedang menyiapkan _laptop-_ nya. "Boleh aku lihat?"

Tentu saja tidak—ini menyangkut rencana besarnya—dan Futaba—untuk mengekspos skandal politik politikus besar yang telah berlangsung bertahun-tahun lamanya (jauh sebelum ia lahir—ambisi bajingan yang ia sebut ayahnya). "Maaf, tapi penyelidikan tidak seharusnya diperlihatkan pada orang yang tidak terlibat." Ia mengingat Futaba, dan nama _Ren Amamiya_ dalam deretan nama orang-orang yang terlibat Shido Masayoshi—ia harus bisa membuat Ren mengakui tindakan ketidakadilan yang Shido timpakan pada dirinya. Ia harus tahu kebenaran yang telah diselimuti oleh kabut ini.

"Kalau begitu… boleh aku duduk bersamamu?" ia memohon—tidak perlu, karena ia sudah duduk tepat di sebelah Akechi yang berusaha menutupi layarnya dari Ren. Ia tertawa—sebagian karena ia ingin, dari hatinya yang menabur bunga ketika Ren bersamanya, sebagian lagi karena tak ingin merusak taman bunga yang Ren bentangkan dengan rahasianya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau itu akan membantuku, tapi silakan saja."

Ren menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Akechi, yang terkejut—ia menoleh sedikit jengah, hanya untuk melihat Ren nampak berasumsi kalau ia tidak melakukan kesalahan dengan menyandarkan kepalanya; matanya menatap lurus, lalu terpejam—ini bukan suatu hal yang besar; Akechi tidak seharusnya terusik dengan hal kecil yang Ren lakukan padanya.

Ponselnya kembali menyala dan pesan dari Futaba mengatakan—

Ren mengangkat kepalanya, "Siapa itu?" matanya melirik Akechi penasaran. Bukan seperti orang yang menangkap kekasihnya berbincang dengan orang lain yang tak ia suka—hanya sebuah keingintahuan yang ingin dipuaskan. Ren menyeringai malas, berpura-pura terkejut. "Kau punya teman?"

"Haha, sayangnya ia bukan temanku." Balas Akechi—( _"Cepat tanyakan tentang kasusnya, dasar goblok!"_ )—ia tak membalas, membiarkan ponselnya dekat dengan tubuh Ren agar Futaba dapat mendengar. "Ia… rekan kerja. Kami sedang menyelidiki beberapa kejadian yang sepertinya saling berhubungan dan didalangi oleh satu orang besar."

Penjelasannya membuat Ren mengangkat tubuhnya, semakin ingin mengetahui apa yang kekasihnya kerjakan. "…boleh aku tahu?"

Akechi tersenyum padanya—menggantungkan fakta kalau _ya, ia boleh mengetahuinya; ini kasusnya_. "Ada apa dengan keingintahuanmu hari ini, Ren _-kun_?" jawabannya sudah ada pada ujung lidahnya; ia hanya menahan diri untuk tak meludahkannya. "Tenang, aku tidak sedang mempermainkanmu; yang tadi benar-benar rekan kerjaku. Kami sedang menyelidiki kasus bersama—aku tidak tertarik padanya." _mataku hanya tertuju padamu._

Pernyataan itu membuat wajah Ren sedikit bersemu merah, namun ia tetap tersenyum kasual. "Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku akan menghajarmu kalau kau _bermain_ di belakangku." _manisnya_ —tapi Ren tidak akan melakukan itu, karena Akechi tidak akan mengkhianatinya serendah itu. "Aku hanya penasaran."

"Penasaran?"

"Kau terlihat lelah belakangan ini." _sungguh?_ "Hanya ingin tahu apa yang kau lakukan hingga kau memaksakan dirimu sampai seperti ini." Akechi pelan-pelan menaikkan tangannya untuk menutup _laptop-_ nya, mendengarkan apa yang ingin Ren sampaikan. _Apakah ia sudah benar-benar terlalu memaksakan diri?_ "Goro, aku tahu pekerjaanmu penting, tapi… kau butuh istirahat."

Ia tidak cepat tanggap ketika Ren meraih wajahnya dan mendarat pada pipinya, seketika membuat Akechi ingin menghindar. "Matamu benar-benar butuh tidur." Akechi berusaha untuk tersenyum padanya. "Tidurlah bersamaku. Ayo."

"Tawaran yang menarik, tapi—" ia bisa tahu Futaba mengiriminya pesan (permohonan) untuk tidak mengindahkan tawaran itu. "—kasus ini sangat penting. Aku ingin orang ini mendapat ganjaran yang setimpal atas apa yang telah ia perbuat selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Aku masih butuh kesaksian dan bukti sebelum rekan kerjaku dapat mempublikasikan semuanya, dan mengakhiri kejayaannya."

"Kasus apa?"

Akechi menghela napas—ia tahu, mungkin Futaba akan membentaknya; memberitahu orang luar perbuatan mereka adalah suatu hal yang riskan yang tak ada satupun dari mereka ingin ambil. Tapi ini _Ren,_ dan Ren berhak mengetahuinya—Ren seharusnya tahu.

Mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi amarah Futaba yang meletup-letup (entah besok atau nanti), ia membuka mulutnya: "Shido Masayoshi."

Sekejap gestur tubuh Ren—awalnya menunjukkan ketertarikan—berubah, perlahan tertarik menjauh dari Akechi yang tetap tersenyum, matanya terpaku pada Ren yang kini nampak ingin menyusutkan diri dan tidak ingin terlibat apapun itu yang Akechi lakukan. "O-oh, politikus itu?" ia mengusap tengkuknya, gugup—menyimpan dugaannya pada diri sendiri, karena ia tak memiliki bukti untuk membenarkan dugaannya. Matanya kembali pada Akechi. "Jangan paksakan dirimu."

Ia berdiri, hendak kembali pada ranjangnya—kalau bukan karena Akechi meraih pergelangan tangannya. "Ren _-kun_ , aku tahu."

Ren membalikkan tubuhnya, Akechi tahu betul kalau pemuda itu tidak ingin terlibat. Tapi ia harus. "Futaba Sakura _-chan_ menghubungi wanita itu; ia mengakui kesaksian palsu yang ia buat untuk menuduhmu, semuanya atas keinginan Shido Masayoshi, atau hidupnya akan berakhir—ini bukan pertama kalinya, Shido menghancurkan kehidupan orang lain karena ia berkehendak demikian." Akechi dapat melihat iba dalam tatapan Ren; mendengar ada orang lain di luar sana yang mengalami apa yang ia alami, semua karena keegoisan satu orang yang berkuasa.

Tidak ada cara lain untuk mengatakannya. Ia ingin menenun cerita tentang siapapun orang kurang beruntung yang menjalani nasib yang sama seperti Ren; dicurangi oleh orang dewasa yang menginginkan jalan pintas menjauh dari kehancuran mereka—tapi apa yang meluap dari mulutnya terlalu tiba-tiba hingga ia tidak dapat mengarang omong kosong yang dapat dipercaya.

"Aku juga— _ibuku_ juga."

Lagipula begini lebih adil, kan? Ia tahu masa lalu Ren, Ren pun berhak mengetahui semuanya.

.

* * *

.

Futaba tidak mengiriminya pesan ketika seluruh cerita mengalir dari mulutnya.

Hanya hening—Akechi tahu gadis itu mendengar, tapi ia tak bersuara. Demikian pula Ren, matanya tak bertemu dengan Akechi, berusaha menghindari perhatian yang akan diberikan. Tetapi ia mendengarkan, seluruh ceritanya. Tentang ibunya— _hayo-mo yuki-taya, kono zaisho koete_ , lirih pada malam yang sunyi[1]—ayahnya (bajingan itu)—dan segala hal yang ia lakukan; semua untuk dikenali, semua untuk memperkenalkan watak Shido Masayoshi yang sebenarnya.

Semuanya hanyalah keberuntungan, sebenarnya; mengekspos skandal Shujin—Ren kemungkinan dikeluarkan dari Shujin karena membela yang tertindas dan ia tidak bisa tinggal diam (jadi ia menggali, dan _menemukan_ ), memperkenalkan _Sayuri_ yang sebenarnya pada muka publik (hatinya meringis mengetahui kebenaran di balik cat warna yang menutupi seperempat gambarnya)—bersama Makoto yang meminta bantuannya setelah pertemuannya dengan mafia, Medjed (dan karakter _Alibaba_ , memaksa untuk mengetahui seluruh kebenaran dari cerita yang Akechi tak pernah dengar), Okumura—hingga akhirnya ia di sini.

Ia menutup cerita dengan menghela napas. Alarmnya sudah berdering—jam empat. Satu malam lagi, tanpa istirahat. "Berbicara denganmu memang tidak pernah mengecewakan." Ren membalasnya dengan senyuman. Akechi menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinganya, ketika ia melanjutkan, "Aku selalu ingin menghabiskan malam dengan berbincang denganmu, tapi aku tidak menduga kalau topiknya hanya seputar diriku. Rasanya egois dan arogan."

Ren menggelengkan kepala. "Aku menyukainya."

"Haha, sungguh?" matanya terpaku pada Ren yang meraih kacamatanya, melihat tubuhnya yang diregangkan setelah semalaman duduk dengan posisi yang menekan. "Ren _-kun_ tidak pernah _amat_ membenci apapun itu, ya?"

"Kau tidak pernah bercerita apapun tentang dirimu—aku tidak menganggap itu egois; kau membuka diri. Padaku." Ia terkekeh, lalu menggulingkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, dan Morgana—entah sejak kapan berada di ruangan ini bersama mereka—ikut serta naik dan memanjat punggung Ren, yang menarik bantal kepalanya untuk menopang kepalanya sedikit naik dari permukaan ranjang. "Aku senang."

Pesan dari Futaba—(" _Pacar macam apa kau!?"_ lalu, " _Jaga ia baik-baik! Dengar apa katanya?! Orang sepertinya adalah contoh_ goals _! Ah tapi kau mana mungkin paham!"_ )—"Apakah itu…?"

"Mhm. Futaba Sakura _-chan_. Rekan kerjaku."

Ia nampak berpikir, sebelum berbisik. "Sakura…."

Haruskah ia beritahu? Ah, Ren tidak mengetahuinya; Sakura _-san_ tidak memberitahunya. Mungkin ada alasan tertentu. Ia menangkap pergerakan Ren ketika pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir kantuknya. "Tidurlah sebentar; aku akan membangunkanmu nanti."

Mendengar itu membuat Ren kembali mengangkat kepalanya, menyeringai ke arah Akechi dengan tatapan yang mengundang. "Aku akan tidur kalau kau kemari."

Akechi berpikir sejenak, namun akhirnya ia mengalah dan menuruti apa yang Ren inginkan. Ia duduk di sisi ranjang, namun Ren mendorongnya hingga ia berakhir dengan posisi berbaring. Pemuda itu menyeringai ke arahnya, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas Akechi, tangannya melingkar pada leher Akechi. "Kau seharusnya tidak menyembunyikan semua itu dariku." bisiknya.

Ia membalas pernyataan itu dengan senyuman, tangannya menelusuri punggung Ren dan melingkari pinggangnya. "Sama sepertimu—aku tidak pernah menemukan momen yang tepat untuk mengungkit topiknya." Ia berusaha untuk tidak menolak sentuhan Ren, meskipun seluruh tubuhnya ingin memberontak (tidak terbiasa, terlalu dekat— _jangan menjauh_ )—ini nyaman, untuk dirinya. "Tapi setelah semuanya kupaparkan untukmu, aku merasa lega."

Akechi membenamkan wajahnya ketika Ren mempertemukan wajah mereka. "Kalau ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantumu, kau bisa bilang padaku."

Futaba mungkin lompat seketika saat tawaran itu keluar dari mulut Ren. Tapi Akechi, ia hanya mengangguk. "Untuk sekarang, kita harus tidur—satu atau dua jam tidur tetaplah istirahat yang tubuh kita butuhkan."

"Selamat malam, Goro."

Ia terkekeh—dan hati Akechi terasa hangat. "Mimpi indah, Ren."

.

* * *

.

Ia sedang mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas untuk melihat layar besar yang menyiarkan perkataan Shido ke seluruh khalayak di pusat kota ketika Ren berlari menghampirinya. "Aku harus menutup Leblanc dulu. Maaf lama."

"Tidak apa. Aku juga baru tiba." katanya. Matanya masih terpaku pada layar, sehingga Ren mengguncangnya, lalu bertanya: "Ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan?"

Akechi hanya menggeleng—walau dalam pikirannya, ia memikirkan tentang berbagai hal, setelah semua ini berakhir. Mungkin Shido akan mengirim budak-budaknya untuk mengikuti dan mengeksekusinya (tapi tolong, jangan sampai mereka menyentuh Ren), mungkin ia dan Futaba tak akan keluar dari sini selamat, atau waras (penelitian Wakaba Isshiki _-san_ tentang psikologi manusia, lagipula—entah apa yang ada pada tangan Shido dari penelitian itu—Akechi berharap semuanya tidak sesuai dengan deduksinya, tapi beban pengetahuan yang ia miliki tahu betul Shido adalah dalang utama dari (kurang-lebih) dua kasus besar (puluhan bahkan ratusan kasus kecil lainnya) di Tokyo dalam beberapa tahun terakhir.)

"Ah, Ren _-kun_ , ini." ia menyerahkan bingkisan kecil dari dalam tasnya—jam menunjukkan pukul 11 lewat, detik nyaris bersentuhan dengan akhir hari. Ren memandang bingkisannya seperti sesuatu yang amat berharga—mungkin pemuda itu berpikir demikian. "Selamat natal."

Jarinya yang gelisah tersembunyi dari mata Ren yang dengan hati-hati membuka bingkisannya—lalu, "Kau tidak perlu repot-repot." Katanya sambil berusaha mengenakannya—sarung tangan rajut yang berusaha ia buat sendiri; sempurna untuk menghangatkan tangan Ren yang selalu dingin di luar lingkupan aroma kopi di Leblanc, sempurna untuk memberikan ilusi sentuhan. "Tapi… terima kasih."

Ia mengangguk, senang melihat Ren tersenyum dan bersembunyi di balik telapak tangannya. Akechi kembali menatap layar lebar di atas sana, memerhatikan Shido Masayoshi yang sebentar lagi akan jatuh.

Ren meraih tangannya—ia tersentak, namun membalas. Tangan Ren terasa pantas bersanding dengannya. "Ingin mendekat?"

"Dari sini sudah terlihat." Ponselnya berdering. Futaba. Satu menit sebelum pergantian hari. Ia menarik napas.

"Semuanya akan berjalan lancar." Ren meyakinkannya, sambil dengan lembut mengantar Akechi pada kursi terdepan—layar ini akan menyiarkan segalanya, menjadi saksi dan memberikan kesaksian. "Sebentar lagi semuanya akan berakhir."

Layarnya yang semula terang benderang menjadi gelap gulita ketika lembaran baru hari terbuka.

Tangan mereka bertaut—Akechi harap salju dapat membekukan waktu ini; ia tidak ingin melepaskan Ren. "Berbahagialah, Goro." pintanya, lalu—

—kicauan burung gagak menandakan akhir dari segalanya.

.

* * *

.

[end.]

* * *

[1]: _hayo-mo yuki-taya, kono zaisho koete_ —kutipan dari **takeda no komoriuta** ; arti: today, i'm going back to my home over the mountain. (wikipedia)

* * *

 **note:** they should've kissed there but nope (hshshsh otak saya tbtb "no" pas pen nulis kissing) gechu a boyfriend who ruined someones life as a christmas present for u uwu

au fic ini darimana? au (sumpah au)—seenggaknya ini balik ke tema natal oc

ini fic kelamaan ditulis gara2 saya gatau mo nulis akechi ama ren gimana (saya ga nonton animenya ups) nulis dialog mereka itu susah oce (APALAGI MEREKA BERDUA SAYA KESEL SENDIRI LOH NULIS MEREKA FFFF) saya juga kadang2 lupa apa yang mo saya tulis dan apa yang dah saya tulis maap kalo ada yang ganjil hehe

saya 100% yakin semuanya ooc tapi saya *sedikiiiiit* puas dengan futaba. (dan *sepertinya* ini bukan satu-satunya kontribusi gamutu saya untuk fandom ini, maaf nyampah wahai penghuni fandom ini)

merry christmas! (walau kecepetan)

—Jakarta, 12:56 AM; 14 Desember 2018.


End file.
